To Hell with You
by Mach616
Summary: It's not like anyone will ever read my stories anyway, but...this is just a little message to one fellow writer on FF that you all know and admire very well, basically to tell her what had been lost. Enjoy! :-)


_To Hell with You._

**"_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil; I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero…even though you've lost your mind," –Rihanna, 'Love the Way you Lie Pt. II' (2010)-_**

You used to be so kind, so understanding, so loving and so patient. Whenever I had something going on that stopped us from making plans, you were patient and very mature about it. You even told me whenever I would get mad over something so silly, that it didn't matter in the long run of life. I remember us rolling down the hill on the playground in the winter, laughing and talking and just acting like typical grade-schoolers. I remember you showing me something from a My Little Pony movie at your house, and we laughed our asses off…so hard that you fell on the floor. And I remember you hugging me at my doorstep when you came to pick me up, knowing that it was so long since we've last seen each other. We talked and had a great time, you showed me what Cave Story was like, read to me some funny stories on FanFiction, you know, things like that. And the year before we both became freshmen, you came over and we watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for hours. We practically lived for it.

But now…you've turned into a sociopath freak of rage and fury.

This whole pointless war started when your mother asked if I wanted my hair re-colored, as it was beginning to fade. I said, "Yes." Now that I reflect upon that, I'm thinking I should've said "No." I could've waited to get my hair colored, but as always, I get impatient with some know that, too. I thanked her for the treatment, even though we didn't ask my mother's permission first. That was my main concern. But all because of that, you lashed out at me like a venomous cobra. You didn't even bother to stop and think about what I said, either. It's always the negative stuff.

Even at the smallest things, you get angry. Your emotions change quite frequently,I might add. First you're happy, then you're sad. You argue with me, but then you just want to make up. That doesn't seem to work anymore, and I wonder why. You used to be so persevering and never losing faith. What happened to that sweet and kind girl I once knew? You think the same about me, but I guess it all comes with time. Time has a way of changing things. But you take that to new heights never experienced before. And you take it out on me as if it all was my fault alone.

What's the use in talking to you, anyway? You've blocked me on both of our top-favorite websites. But guess what? I blocked you, too. I just can't stand to have that hurting feeling in my body, watching you and how successful you are with your artwork and seeing all these people who care about you. That's what troubles me the most. I'll never be able to have that joy.

I wish I never moved, otherwise we'd never have been in this situation in the first place. Because ever since then, you've turned into someone I'd never, ever, _ever _expect to see. It's so obvious that you've "grown up and moved on"… you threw away a perfectly good friendship over something so stupid and that could have been easily resolved. You've let something so small get to your head, which is extremely ironic to me. And it hurts me to know that you have "new friends and new interests", absolutely no time for old ones whatsoever, especially me. But you're just saying that to make yourself look good.

Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be friends anymore earlier, so that I wouldn't be going through this hell right now as I speak? I can't stop hurting inside, and I don't even know what I did wrong to upset you other than not taking some of your calls and whatnot.

So you may find out one day that you can't go on without me. You could easily come back to me begging for mercy…

But until then, when you finally get your brains back together(you said yourself you have mental issues), to hell with you. And I hope someday you'll realize what you've done wrong.


End file.
